Libération
by MonaLisa94
Summary: Il avait tout fait..Vraiment tout ! Il ne parlait pas, ne bougeait pas, ne respirait presque pas. Mais tous ces efforts s'envolèrent au moment où Malia lui porta un coup fatal au ventre. Petit OS délirant )


C'était l'après-midi à Beacon Hills, la meute se réunissait pour faire le point.

Scott dirigeait les débats. A l'ordre du jour, les nouveaux programmes d'entraînements,

l'entraînement de Stiles et de Mason, la création d'une bibliothèque surnaturelle, la rencontre cet été avec d'autres meutes et la planification des futures soirées.

Les débats sur les nouveaux programmes d'entraînements étaient vifs. En effet, Derek et Peter préconisaient un entraînement à la dure alors que Liam et Isaac souhaitaient un peu de douceur.

Non mais ça ne va pas ! La prochaine étape c'est quoi ? Un entraînement sur comment survivre à une séance de torture ? _S'emporta Isaac._

Ce n'est pas une si mauvaise idée. _Dit pensivement Peter._

Non mais tu es cinglé ? _Cria Mason._

Tu n'es pas un loup-garou, je te prierai de bien vouloir attendre le débat sur l'entraînement des humains. _Répondit sèchement l'aîné des Hale._

Il est définitivement cinglé. _Soupira Liam._

Moi, je ne veux pas être torturée ! Peter en a déjà assez fait ! _Ajouta à son tour Lydia._

Tout le monde participait au débat. Tout le monde sauf une personne. D'ailleurs, c'était étrange car cette personne avait l'habitude de commenter tout et de parler de tout sans s'arrêter. Inquiet, Scott rejoignit discrètement son meilleur ami.

Stiles que t'arrive t-il ?

Rien.

Stiles ?

Tout va bien. Laisse-moi tranquille.

Stiles.. Lèves-toi.

Je ne peux pas.

Comment ça tu ne peux pas ? Et pourquoi chuchotes-tu comme ça ?

Je ne veux pas qu'on entende.

Ben si tu veux pas qu'on entende, lèves-toi.

Je ne peux pas triple buse !

Hé !

Désolé mais je vis une situation critique.

Pourquoi ?

Ce midi, j'ai mangé du cassoulet.

Oh non...

Si...

Oh non...

Si.

Tu ne peux pas nous faire ça.

Je suis désolé, ok ? C'est juste trop bon !

On s'en fout, tu n'as pas le droit de manger du cassoulet alors qu'on a une réunion l'après-midi ! Surtout pas toi. Je vais faire évacuer le loft de Derek.

Non. Si je reste tranquillement dans mon coin, je pourrai contrôler la situation.

Scott fixa son ami pas du tout convaincu de cette solution.

On est en état d'urgence là Stiles, je ne peux pas te laisser agir ainsi. Tu es trop dangereux.

Scott, je peux gérer.

Si tu... Derek ne pourra plus utiliser le loft pendant un bon bout de temps.

Laisse-moi tranquille Scott ! J'ai besoin de concentration !

C'est la peur au ventre que Scott reprit le débat avec les autres. Plus les minutes passées, plus Stiles se battait intérieurement pour ne pas péter. Il avait mangé du cassoulet en pensant être tranquille l'après-midi. Sauf qu'il avait oublié cette foutue réunion de meute.

Alors que la discussion portait maintenant sur l'entraînement des humains, Malia, s'approcha de Stiles et lui donna un coup au ventre pour appuyer un propos. Ne tenant plus, Stiles lâcha un énorme pet. Un lourd silence s'ensuivit. La tête de Scott se décomposa. Derek, Peter et Isaac étaient officiellement sans domicile fixe temporairement.

Oh God... Tu déconnes Stiles... _Dit Isaac_.

Tu te fous de nous Stiles ?! C'est une infection ! _S'énerva Jackson._

Qu'as-tu bouffé ? _Ajouta Kira en se pinçant le nez._

Du cassoulet.

Non mais t'es malade ?! On ne bouffe pas du cassoulet alors qu'on sait qu'on verra de gens ensuite ! _Reprit Isaac dépassé par la situation._

Viendrais-tu de lâcher une caisse dans mon loft ? As-tu lâché cette horreur ? _Demanda Derek à la fois énervé et horrifié._

C'est pire qu'une boule puante ! _S'exclama Lydia._

Ça pue.. Ça pue vraiment.

Merci Liam pour ce constat fort intéressant ! _S'énerva de plus bel Jackson._ Je me casse ! C'est une horreur. Je ne veux pas respirer cet air plus longtemps !

Où va t-on vivre ? _Demanda Isaac perdu._

Je suis désolé. _Murmura Stiles gêné._

Ben voyons. Ça bouffe du cassoulet et ça vient jouer l'innocent _. Susurra Peter._

Je vais vomir.

Malia ravale ton vomi. _Dit Scott indifférent._

Oh non Scott ! Ferme-là ! Vous êtes dégueulasses !

Hé Lydia, je n'ai pas pété !

On ne va pas quand même pas avoir ce genre de discussion ? _Parla Peter, blasé_. Je dors chez Stiles.

Quoi ?! Non !

C'est Tchernobyl ici ! Je dors chez toi !

Ne tenant plus, Kira, Malia, Lydia, Derek, Peter, Isaac, Liam et Mason se précipitèrent vers la sortie. Ils devaient trouver de l'air au plus vite.

Il ne restait plus que Scott et Stiles.

Ne me regarde pas comme ça Scott. Je devais péter ! Tu as vu le coup qu'elle m'a donné ?!

Je t'avais dit qu'on devait évacuer.

Je n'avais pas prévu un coup de poing venant de Malia.

Ça pue vraiment Stiles. Tu t'es surpassé là.

Avoue que cela te fait rire ? Ce serait bien la première fois que je ferai fuir Peter et Derek !

Ne tenant plus face à la bêtise de son meilleur ami, il rigola. Stiles l'accompagna dans ses rires.

Tu es vraiment un ami.

Je le serai toujours.

Je le sais.

Stiles lâcha un nouveau pet.

N'abuse pas de mon amitié non plus Stiles.

Oui, on devrait partir ?

Bonne idée.

Ils rejoignirent le reste de la meute dehors.

Stiles dû héberger, l'oncle psychopathe de Derek, Scott hébergea Derek et Isaac partit chez Jackson.

Ce n'est que deux semaines plus tard, qu'ils purent retrouver le loft. Stiles fut évidemment interdit de loft pendant un mois et il fut interdit à vie de tout repas qui pouvait provoquer des pets.


End file.
